


and then she smiled

by bluehorizons



Series: you attack my heart [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, How Do I Tag, Soulmates, Trans Character, Useless Lesbians, also, also referenced: extreme dieting, and the sexualisation of minors, but jiyoung is complaining about the model industry, butch!jaeeun, femme!jiyoung, jaeeun is a producer, jiyoung is a model, lesbians jjp!, nb bambam!!, not anymore tho, referenced:sexual harassment and guys being creeps, so its not discussed in detail, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: "smile for the camera jiyoung."soulmate au! in which anytime you play a song, it gets played in your soulmates head. jaeeun is a producer and working on a comeback, jiyoung is annoyed by the song playing in her head 50 times a day
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: you attack my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792228
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	and then she smiled

**Author's Note:**

> there was no sfw lesbian fics so i went and made one
> 
> this fic does reference sexualisation of minors and sexual harassment but doesn't talk about what happened in detail, jiyoung complains about how she's been sexualised since she was young. theres also a sexual comment made about jiyoung to her face, it's part of the plot.  
> it also casually mentions extreme dieting, again this is at a big turning point of the plot so i wont tell anything!!
> 
> the title is from 'in a crowd of thousands' from anastasia
> 
> also not beta read so there might be some mistakes!

"Smile for the camera Jiyoung."

It's a phrase she's used to hearing. From the age of 6 when her mother wanted to take a picture of her toothy grin which had a fresh gap in it - to her first commercial when she was 10 years old - promoting some kind of sweet (that she didn't even like). The phrase continued into her teenage years, with her getting more shoots and commercials. The girls at school used to tease her, putting their phones up in her face and saying the same phrase. Her first girlfriend, ironically, was a photographer and loved taking pictures of her. She had come to detest the phrase; it was overused, and she didn't need to smile to be pretty. That was her whole concept - cold and hard to break.

A soft tune fills her head like her soulmate knows she's been told that phrase yet again and gives her a reason to smile. Her face softens and she does as Jeongguk asks and smiles softly at the camera.

"Is it okay if I get some shots of you and the designer together?"

The music in her head speeds up, she nods.

Bambam, the gorgeous human that they are strolls over. No one had expected Bambam to come to set except Jinyoung. They come to every single shoot of Jiyoung's that they at least contributed in. It's Bambam's first major collaboration since they became a designer. It's with Yves Saint Laurent, the spring collection.

"How come, you're already dressed in your collection when you didn't even know that Jeongguk would invite you to take pictures with me?"

Bambam throws their head back and laughs. They then tap their nose.

"I always know unnie."

Jeongguk glares at the two of them. "I texted you telling you what I wanted, but whatever floats your boat Bam-ah."

This time its Jiyoung that throws her head back in laughter. The music in her head changes to an almost generic pop song. It's the same song that she hears in her head at least 5 times a day. The funny thing is, she can never find it on the charts or Naver. It annoys her so much because she just wants to blast it and see how annoyed her soulmate gets when it's on repeat in your mind every single day and you can't get away from it.

Jeongguk takes photos of both Jiyoung and Bambam before declaring that they're done for the day. Jiyoung bows at the rest of the staff and kisses Jeongguk on the cheek before going into the dressing area and immediately taking her heels off.

Jimin, her makeup artist and Taehyung, her dresser both stifle a laugh. She just glares at them.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to last in those shoes but what's made you so angry noona?" Taehyung says, coming behind her and unzipping her dress.

"My stupid fucking soulmate has been listening to the same fucking song for the past hour. It's the same song that they've been playing on repeat for the past week. The thing is I can't find it anywhere. I've searched Naver for the lyrics, looked at the charts and listened to all the songs so I could find it and there's nothing!"

She shrugs off the almost $6000 dress and Taehyung hands her a dressing gown before hanging up the dress.

"I mean, I thought people would listen to songs I could at least find the lyrics too, that would be so much easier."

Jimin chuckles and sits her down in front of the mirror.

"Ah but noona, life isn't easy, you know that. Do you have to go anywhere after this?"

Jiyoung sighs. "Unfortunately, yes, I have to go see JYP-nim, he wants me to do some kind of collaboration with one of his groups to promote them."

Seokjin, her manager, walks in at that exact moment. "It will be good for you dear, not saying that I agree with that capitalist asshole. But I think it's about a music video."

She can hear Taehyung say something like "Don't say he's an asshole hyung, he has ears everywhere!" while he's sorting out an outfit in the closet.

Seokjin passes her an iced latte which she sips while Jimin redoes her makeup to look more casual.

"Oppa isn't wrong, I mean, I have been signed under him since I was 10, I'm 25 now."

Once Jimin finishes up with her makeup, she gets changed into the outfit which Taehyung chose for her, a simple skirt and blouse with a long jacket

The music starts again while she's walking to the company car with Seokjin, except this time it's a lot calmer. It sounds easy-going, something she'd listen to while curled up with a book. She sighs in relief, Seokjin just looks at her, questioning. She just shrugs and watches Seoul pass by.

______

Jaeeun plays the R&B track for Chan, Namjoon and Yugyeong. It's a calm track, she knows it won't make the cut for the album that JYP wants or that Chan is looking for. She knows it would be better suited for her mixtape. She called it Come Back to Me.

"I like it. But I don't think it would suit Levanter." Chan says and then voices her thoughts. "You know it would suit your mixtape more."

Yugyeong speaks up. "It suits you the most unnie, not us, not Stray Kids and not Twice. I can only hear you singing it, or maybe Youngja, but it's your style. It's unique to you."

Namjoon chips in. "Yugyeong is right, I don't think I can hear it on one of the group's albums, but I can hear it playing on your SoundCloud."

Jaeeun nods. "Thanks, guys. I just needed a break from working on a comeback for a group out of the company."

Yugyeong snorts. "You mean it was probably driving your soulmate crazy."

Jaeeun turns off her computer and grabs her memory stick and keys. "It was driving me crazy too, no matter how much I edit it, it's not working. Anyways, I need to hand this to JYP-nim, it has someone’s." She looks at Chan and he smiles sheepishly. "Comeback on it and he's been bugging me for it all day."

Jaeeun says goodbye to her fellow producers and walks down the hall to the elevator. She hums a song softly as she waits for it to arrive.

Jaeeun wasn't always meant to be a producer. When she was younger, she dreamed of being a director, wanted to study film at university and then go on to direct small indie films. She, however, got scouted when she was 15 to train to be an idol, it's then she started producing. It was almost the same as arranging the films she did on her shitty phone and laptop, and she got the hang of it.

She never debuted as an idol, but she wanted to stay in the industry, so she became a producer for JYP Entertainment at 18. She usually just produces tracks for JYP groups, but sometimes she takes requests from other companies. (She's just that good.)

She eventually gets to JYP-nim's office. She can hear people inside talking, one of the voices sounding an awful lot like her old manager. She knocks on the door, not expecting a reply but she gets a soft "Come in."

She opens the door and stands in the doorway. She surveys the room and she's right. Sitting in front of her CEO is her old manager, Seokjin. She never knew he was still in JYP never mind the entertainment business. She remembers him telling her how much he hated the entertainment industry and how it ruins people - Seokjin said he should know, he also trained as an idol.

Beside him sits a woman, her hair long and a deep black, tied in a low ponytail. She's looking at Jaeeun, almost judging her. Her features are soft, contradictory to her hard stare. Her makeup is done perfectly, nothing about her is out of place. The outfit she's wearing also suits her perfectly, A sheer black turtleneck blouse and a suede skirt. Jaeeun feels like she knows her from somewhere, but she doesn't want to be rude and ask.

Seokjin is the first one who speaks up. "It's been a while Lim Jaeeun, how are you doing?"

The woman questions him. "You know her?"

Seokjin laughs as Jaeeun makes her way fully into the room.

"I used to be her manager before I was yours, Jiyoung."

Jaeeun nods in agreement. "Don't worry, you're in good hands. And I'm doing great oppa, working hard. Producing. The usual. Yugyeong's been promoted, she's doing well too" She takes the memory stick out her pocket and looks at the CEO. "Chan and I finished the tracks for Levanter. He wants Double Knot and Levanter to be promoted." She puts the USB on his desk.

The CEO nods and takes it. "We were just talking about Chan."

"Do you want me to get him down here? I can text our group chat."

"He knows, Jiyoung here is going to be in a music video with them." He gestures to the woman. She does an awkward wave. Jaeeun nods in acknowledgement.

"She's a model in our company, however, she's expressed interest in acting." Jaeeun can see Seokjin roll his eyes. She probably hadn't expressed interest, it's just what the CEO wants her to do. "She's one of our longest-serving idols in the company, she's been here for 15 years. We thought we would start small with a music video, what do you think Jaeeun?"

"I think she deserves a bit more than a music video, plus, Chan likes the music videos to express connections between his members and the storyline, you know that JYP-nim."

Both Jiyoung and JYP-nim looked shocked. Seokjin doesn't look phased. Jaeeun just shrugs.

"How's that other project of yours going on? I think the company want their comeback to be soon."

"I'm stuck on one part, but it's getting there."

JYP-nim nods. "Well, you're all excused."

Jaeeun holds the door open for Seokjin and Jiyoung before bowing and leaving the room. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Seokjin laughs when they're out of earshot of their CEO's office.

"When the fuck did you get so brave Jae, you were never this feisty." Seokjin smirks.

"Being disrespected as a producer for the past 7 years helps. He's an asshole. You know that."

"Trust me I know, if it wasn't for Jiyoung I would have quit long ago."

The girl in question smiles softly. "I understand your frustrations with him. But he's a good CEO, he just wants the best for his artists and idols. He's kept my family stable for the past 15 years. I have enough money to live comfortably and I'm doing what I love."

Jaeeun narrows her eyes. "Well I mean yeah, same here, but he's still an asshole. Anyways, I'll have to leave, I got to work on that stupid track."

Seokjin smiles. "I'll see you soon, don't overwork yourself alright."

Jiyoung bows politely. "Goodbye Jaeeun-ssi."

______

"Unnie." Bambam whines. "Jiyoung-unnie is having a crisis again."

Marcia pops her head around the door frame to see Jiyoung draped over Bambam dramatically and Bambam looking at Marcia with pleading eyes. The scene is made even better when Jaclyn walks into the apartment, soaked to the bone and carrying something furry and some bags. King, one of Bambam's four cats wiggles its way out of Jaclyn's arms and jumps to the floor.

"This looks like a fucking renaissance painting." Marcia comments.

Her girlfriend stares at her from the hallway, before taking off her wet coat and her shoes off.

"I have food and wine; you guys should be fucking grateful for me."

Jiyoung perks up at the mention of wine. Bambam sighs in relief and she was laying on their arm.

"I wasn't going to get drunk tonight, but my soulmate is fucking playing that song again so I might as well."

"Is it that annoying?" Marcia questions.

Jiyoung glares at her and she holds her hands up in surrender before taking the food off Jaclyn. She sets it out on the table for them, while Jaclyn goes into the kitchen and pours the wine. Jiyoung lies back on Bambam's lap.

"You'd think they would have found a better song by now. I mean how many times can you listen to the same song."

"Exactly!" The model exclaims. "It's not like it's bad, it just gets annoying as fuck when it's repeated in your head 50 times a day."

"50 times is a bit over the top Jiyoung." The oldest comments.

"You think I'm exaggerating?"

"I think." The youngest pushes Jiyoung off them and she falls on the floor and glares at them. Bambam just shrugs and goes over to their speakers and connects their phone. "We should give them a taste of their own medicine."

They put an iconic K-pop song playlist before helping Jiyoung up and pushing her into the kitchen. The four of them eat while a mixture of SHINee, Girls Generation and Big Bang plays. Bambam brings up some of their new projects, including an underwear line.

Their reasoning?

"I'm sick of having no cute underwear to wear, the bralettes in the stores I go to always have cups and I hate it. Like, what if I hook up with a cute girl? And I'm wearing holey boxers because stores don't supply good underwear sets."

Jiyoung nods while sucking a noodle in her mouth.

"I want to make a diverse underwear range, I know no one will take me on for it, but trans and non-binary people deserve a line too. As do plus-size people." They say before also shoving noodles in their mouth

Marcia gives a calculated look at Bambam.

"Open up a fashion house."

Bambam almost chokes. Jiyoung pats their back soothingly until they've stopped spluttering.

"Unnie have you gone mad?"

Marcia grins. "Maybe, but your stuff is so loved by the LGBT community, plus we know Jiyoung will support it. And maybe I'll even model for you." Her grin turns into a sheepish smile. "I still remember some skills."

______

The rest of the night goes like this.

They bring the party to the living room, Bambam bringing their sketchbook, Marcia bringing some of the old magazines she was featured in and Jiyoung doing the same. Nobody comments on the fact that in Marcia's shoots, she has masculine features and the name Mark is all over them. Marcia said fuck gender some time ago and isn't quiet about the fact she's trans (the hallway has the lesbian, bisexual, trans and non-binary flags in it for god sake). Bambam snorts at some of the styles Jiyoung was put into earlier in her career. Jiyoung just flips the bird at them.

Jaclyn helps recruit women of colour, plus-sized models and some trans and non-binary friends. The ones that reply within the hour are all on board, saying how much they would love to join a project that promotes diversity in the fashion industry.

They end up a bit more wine drunk than they expected. Marcia's - who is asleep - has her head on Jaclyn's stomach. Jiyoung has her head on Bambam's lap. SHINee is still playing in the background. There are magazines littered around the lounge, pages of Bambam's sketchbook also scattered everywhere.

"Jaclyn?" Jiyoung says softly.

The elder hums, almost asleep.

"What happens when you meet your soulmate? Does the music stop?"

Jaclyn thinks for a second. "Nah, Marcia's said she can hear the generic pop music the gym plays when I train when she's with the kids at the centre. Other times I can hear stuff like Red Velvet because she's dancing to them with one of the kids."

Jiyoung hums.

"Has the music stopped unnie?" Bambam says, running their hands through Jiyoung's hair.

"It has now, finally after like ten years."

"I think that's our cue to get to sleep then," Jaclyn says, the others nod in agreement.

They wake Marcia up, who grumbles that they shouldn't have let her go to sleep. They then tidy up the lounge, putting the magazines in neat piles and sorting out Bambam's sketchbook. They then head to their respective bedrooms, saying goodnight to each other while walking. Jaclyn stops Jiyoung before she can go into hers.

"Don't worry about your soulmate, you'll find them. Fate has a way of making the impossible come true."

"Thanks’ Jaclyn-ah."

Jiyoung heads to bed, not before doing a face mask and her whole nighttime routine that Jimin insisted that she did. She curls up on her bed, Pudding (another of Bambam's cats) somehow ending up there. Jiyoung falls asleep to soft R&B music playing in her head.

______

Jaeeun works for another couple of hours on the song, almost completing it before SHINee's Ring Ding Dong plays in her head. She guessed her soulmate started playing that to get her to shut the fuck up and deems it time to stop. She saves everything onto another memory stick before shutting down her computer. She sighs and stretches her arms before cracking her neck. She yawns, before putting on her jacket and hat.

When she opens the door to the hallway, Yugyeong and Youngja are already standing there, smiling sheepishly. Jaeeun sighs before saying "C'mon, let's go get food then go home."

She takes the two younger girls to a local restaurant, one that they frequent often. The owner doesn't even have to take their order any more. The three sit in relative silence, they've all been busy today, checking their social media's. Yugyeong hums an appreciative sound and the other two look up at her.

"My favourite designer is releasing a new collection. They posted it on their story."

Yugyeong shows them her phone. On it, someone is speaking Thai but quickly switches to Korean. They show off a model, wearing an expensive playsuit. Jaeeun feels like she recognises her. It's sort of a 'behind the scenes' of the shoot, the designer making a joke, the model getting annoyed with them.

"Who's the model?"

"Park Jiyoung, she often model's Bambam's collections, she's under JYP, she's popular," Yugyeong says.

Youngja nods in agreement. "She's done New York Fashion Week, she's one of the biggest Korean models worldwide. I've seen her around the company."

Jaeeun hums. "I met her today, Seokjin oppa is her manager."

"You only went to see JYP-nim today though?" Yugyeong questions.

Jaeeun nods. "She was in a meeting with him when I met, he wanted to put her in one of Chan's music videos. I called him out on it. She defended him when we came out of the room."

"She's brainwashed unnie." Youngja giggles. "Trust me it happens, the girls I'm coaching right now think he's a god or something."

Yugyeong snorts. "He acts like it."

Their meals arrive. Yugyeong gets stuck in straight away. Youngja takes pictures. It shows the difference between the two girls. Jaeeun sneakily takes a picture of them and posts it on Instagram.

They eat in silence, the busy restaurant providing the background noise, as well as the music. It's not that it matters, ironically, Replay is repeating in Jaeeun's head. They finish up pretty quickly, pay and leave the restaurant. They walk to Jaeeun's car.

"Don't you hate the soulmate system?" Youngja muses.

Jaeeun thinks for a moment before speaking. "Kind of, it's a bit stupid, plus it doesn't a factor for people who work in the arts. Imagine being ready to perform and fucking the Nyan cat song comes on. But it's a nice touch like right now, my soulmate is listening to Girls Generation." She smiles slightly. "I Got A Boy, so they're probably feeling nostalgic."

Yugyeong hums in agreement. "It's nice as a producer, cause you can work on these songs that have lyrics that mean something like if they're playing some sad songs, I'll work on my songs that have a happier meaning, or start working on a song that will hopefully give them some hope."

Youngja nods. "I like that concept of it, but unnie is right. I get stupid songs stuck in my head all the time when I'm about to coach someone."

Yugyeong snorts. "I bet your soulmate is pretty fucking annoyed at you right now Jaeeun unnie."

The eldest unlocks her car. "Probably, I've been working on that song for so long, they're most likely angry."

The three of them get in, Jaeeun doesn't turn the radio on because it's only a short drive to their apartment and the chatter fills the car easily. She thinks about what Yugyeong says, she never really thought about it that way. Most of the time her soulmate plays generic pop music or slow classical music. There's not a specific genre that Jaeeun feels like she could appeal to for her soulmate. She wouldn't know what to write, but she decides that'll be her next project.

They get back to their apartment, they head in, the two younger girls going straight to the living room, where their fellow producer and roommate, Yoongi was. He was lying on the floor (Jaeeun has learnt not to question him.) with Jaeeun's cat Nora at his head. Yugyeong immediately goes and lies on top of him. He groans slightly but doesn't struggle.

"How was work today?" He asks all three girls, after eventually getting Yugyeong off him.

"It was alright," Youngja says. "The usual, the new group is progressing well. Yugyeong is writing their debut song. Jaeeun unnie is still stuck on that song though."

Jaeeun shrugs off her jacket. "They can wait, a good song takes time, I'm gonna go sleep on it."

Yoongi smiles. "Well, you know where I am if you need me." Jaeeun smiles back and walks along to her bedroom, not before hearing Yugyeong say. "Probably snogging your boyfriend." and then a pained yelp.

Jaeeun shakes her head with a smile and enters her bedroom. She puts her record player on and sighs. She's thankful for her job, but the god damn comeback song is annoying not just her soulmate but her as well. She hopes she gets an idea soon.

Nora comes padding through the slightly ajar door while she slips an oversized shirt on (knowing her it's probably one of Yoongi's that she claimed was hers). The cat wraps herself around Jaeeun's feet and she bends down to scratch her ears and pets her. She looks at herself in the mirror, she smiles. Her favourite people are next door and she has a great job. Life couldn't get much better.

______

Jiyoung wakes up and decides that today is not happening. She must have drunk more wine than usual because her head is killing her, plus, when she sees herself in the reflection of her phone when texting Seokjin saying she'll have to cancel their lunch plans today, she decides she's not feeling herself.

Despite being a model, Jiyoung is still ridiculously insecure. There are some days where she doesn't want the public eye to see her, it eats her from the inside. These are the days where she stares at the mirror and points out everything about herself or she avoids mirrors at all costs. It's little things that get her, her too-wide hips, her ears, her chest being slightly bigger than most models. Today is one of the days where she stares at the mirror.

The thing is she knows she's somewhat attractive, otherwise she wouldn't have become a model - her features appeal to the public eye. Her body promotes the products the way it's supposed to. It's just that she doesn't find herself attractive. She's felt like this for almost 10 years since she started doing walks and was getting popular.

She realizes that she's been staring at herself too long when she sees Marcia behind her in her reflection. Coincidentally, that's when soft music starts playing in her head, different from what has been on repeat for the past week.

She makes eye-contact with Marcia in the mirror, who smiles sadly and opens her arms for the younger. Jiyoung turns around and welcomes herself into open arms. The elder kisses the top of her head.

"One of those days hmm?" She hums into Jiyoung's hair. "I get it."

Jiyoung sighs. "Cancelled my lunch with Seokjin oppa, but I still have to go into the company." She looks at Marcia. "I just want to be a blanket monster today."

Marcia laughs slightly before cupping Jiyoung's cheek and stroking it. "How about, I do your makeup, and we can go to the company together. I have a day off anyway. Then we can come back here. if you want to follow your diet, we'll do that, if not we'll order takeout and watch reruns of a shitty drama in a blanket burrito. How does that sound?"

Jiyoung smiles slightly, the first time she's smiled since she woke up. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Marcia pecks her nose and sits her down at her dressing table and starts doing her makeup.

"Why do you even have to go to the company? I thought you didn't have to go every day."

Jiyoung sighs. "It's a clothing fitting, I have a walk next month, again with YSL, but It's not Bambam's line so I have to get measured again."

"Surely they would have your measurements on record?"

"He's fairly new to YSL." Jiyoung shrugs. "I wouldn't mind any other day."

Marcia nods. "But you don't want to be measured today, I get that. It sucks." Marcia puts down the eyeshadow brush. "When I was a model back in LA, it was inseams, my back and my chest and the dysphoria hit like a truck, when I was starting, I thought it was just me being insecure but as I got older, I knew something wasn't right."

Jiyoung nods. Marcia continues.

"I'm not saying we experience the same things. Insecurities are different for everyone, but just know that you're valid, we all have days like this and just because you're a model doesn't make it any less important. If you need to cancel, that's fine. But tell me what's going on in your head."

Jiyoung sighs. "I know… I've been hyper-sexualized since I was little, my first advert was not it, but I was made aware of it when I was fifteen."

Somehow the music in her head softens, it feels like her soulmate knew.

"It's when I started getting insecure about the way I looked, people were commenting on my looks every day, even in school, I couldn't get away from it. It's when I started noting that my legs were too long, my hips too wide and my chest too big for a 15-year-old. It's when I started reading the comments and noting how people sexualized me. It's when the company started making me do more risqué looks."

Marcia starts doing her hair into French braids. "At fifteen? That's so young."

"I looked older for my age, they thought it would make people appeal to me more."

"You can just say men." Marcia snorts. "They used you, a minor, to sell products to horny men."

Jiyoung smiles slightly. "Yeah your right, but that means putting Seokjin oppa, Jimin and Taehyung in that group."

Marcia laughs. "The only men with rights."

Jiyoung smiles brighter and kisses Marcia's hand. "Thank you so much unnie."

"It's no problem, now let's get you dressed and to the company."

______

The designer- called Hoseok - ends up being nice, and lets Marcia stay in the room with them. He doesn't comment on her body at all, which is great because most designers and fitters do that. He's playing some rap songs, Jiyoung honestly doesn't mind, she just wants to go home.

"You're doing inseams?" Marcia says.

"Yeah," Hoseok says. "It's a unisex collection, I wanted to put the girls in suits and the boys in more skirts. Fuck gender roles."

"Amen to that. It's why I quit modelling."

"You should be glad you did unnie. The industry sucks for LGBT people even now." Jiyoung sighs.

Hoseok nods. "Sucks for the designers too." The two girls look at him and he shrugs. "What? Just because we're behind the scenes doesn't mean there isn't transphobia or homophobia."

"We know, Bambam tells us all the time," Jiyoung says quietly.

"Bam's the reason I got this gig actually, YSL are stepping up their game lately.”

"Wow, wish they did that when I was still modelling." Marcia comments.

"I'm surprised in all honesty like even though I'm not out to the industry, I've seen how many LGBT people they're taking on, especially designers, you guys are underrated," Jiyoung says.

"Thank you, at least someone appreci-"

Hoseok is interrupted by the door opening rather loudly. Jaeeun is standing there, looking kind of lost, looking between Marcia, who's sitting down, Hoseok who's on his knees in front of Jiyoung, who is in her underwear.

Jiyoung squeaks loudly, kicking everyone to action. Jaeeun immediately closes her eyes, Marcia moves to grab her jacket to cover Jiyoung and Hoseok confronts Jaeeun.

"It was on the schedule that this room was taken, I think it's rude that you come in to take a peep." Hoseok spats.

Jaeeun carefully opens one eye, checking that Marcia has carefully covered Jiyoung as best as she could before opening the other. "Oh god it's not like that, this is a spare studio, there's a drawer in here that has a bunch of spare USBs’, this room is never used and I'm not an idol, so I don't check the schedule."

Marcia raises an eyebrow. "How are we supposed to believe you?"

Jiyoung recognises Jaeeun from her meeting with the CEO yesterday. (to be honest, it was hard to forget a face that pretty.) and decides to speak up.

"Unnie I believe her."

All three other people in the room look at her and somehow say a synchronized.

"What?"

"Jaeeun-ssi, I didn't realize we would be meeting again so soon, and in these certain circumstances."

It suddenly clicks in Jaeeun's head, that it's Jiyoung, the model from the meeting yesterday, and that they're probably not having a threesome (like she initially thought) and that it's a clothing fitting. Jaeeun bows deeply.

"Jiyoung-ssi… I'm so sorry, I promise this was never meant to happen. I'll do anything to make it up to you." She bows again and remembers that the woman in question is rich as fuck and doesn't need Jaeeun to buy her forgiveness.

"I uh, appreciate the offer Jaeeun-ssi." Jiyoung blushes deeply and her voice goes quiet. "I would appreciate it if you just got your USB and left, however."

Jaeeun nods. "Of course, I'm so sorry again, to all of you." She grabs the USB, bows again to all of them and leaves.

She can hear the girls in the room talking from the outside over the rap music. She can hear Jiyoung telling the elder girl in the room to drop it and "Please just take me home unnie."

Jaeeun starts walking back to her studio, just wanting to forget the whole experience when she realizes, she can still hear the music in her head. Which only means one thing.

One of those people was her soulmate.

______

2 weeks pass, and Jaeeun finally finishes that stupid comeback song - with help from Yoongi. They spend at least a full 48 hours on it together, locked up in Jaeeun's studio. Of course, she tells him about what happened with Jiyoung in the spare studio and how, honestly, her soulmate must hate her right now because she hasn't stopped playing the song.

Yoongi just says. "I already knew what happened."

Jaeeun turns to look at him quickly, confusion written on her face.

Yoongi chuckles. "The designer was Hoseok, my boyfriend and soulmate. He told me about it."

"Well, that's embarrassing."

"The other girl in the room was Marcia Tuan by the way, Hoseok asked Jiyoung, just for you."

It also means she can cross off one of the three people who might be her soulmate. She had looked the two girls up, various articles coming up about both together but also apart.

According to multiple sources, Korean and International, Jiyoung was the biggest Korean model in the world, known for her 'stunning visuals' and her cold exterior in interviews. She also looks at photos, Jiyoung never smiles once, and appears to be very one dimensional. She doesn't even look at the photographers at airports and she doesn't even smile in photos with her friends.

In Jaeeun's professional opinion, she looks like a bitch.

She also learns that Jiyoung has done charity campaigns, including one for young girls in Korea - as well as many of an ad campaign, she even watches Jiyoung's very first campaign, shot when she was 10.

Marcia, on the other hand, is completely different. Jaeeun learns that she retired 5 years ago and started a centre in Seoul for LGBT youth. Jaeeun also learns that Marcia came out as gay and trans and released a statement about retiring from the industry at the same time. (Jaeeun thinks she's badass). Jaeeun also learns through Marcia's old interviews that she and Jiyoung met at Jiyoung's first New York Fashion week when she was 17, the elder comments about how Jiyoung didn't trust her at first, barely spoke English and was essentially scared shitless.

Jaeeun also looks at Marcia's shoots, most of them being under the name Mark, with sharp features and cropped hair. The girl was deemed an amazing model, one of the best in the US (where Jaeeun learns she's from) having countless brand deals under her belt by the age of 20, saying no to any who deemed in animal cruelty or inhumane workspaces. Jaeeun also notes that there is no mention of a soulmate or a music taste in any of Marcia's interviews.

She eventually searches for the two of them together, snorting at the first result. It's a feature of them both together, Marcia is wearing a god awful, hot pink suit, that doesn't suit her at all, her hair in a terrible quiff. Jiyoung is wearing a royal blue dress, with ruffles, her hair looking like it was done by one of Jaeeun's emo ass bands.

The most recent photo of them was posted on Marcia's Instagram, from a month ago, the two girls in front of some greenery, candidly looking away, then another of Jiyoung groaning and Marcia laughing. The next post is a video with a caption that just says, 'people wanted context of the second picture, @jaclyn852 made a terrible joke.'

Jaeeun turns her volume up and presses play on the video.

"Hey guys." a voice off-camera says, both Jiyoung and Marcia look to the person speaking.

"What did the single tree say to the tree that stood her up."

There's a beat of silence.

"You should have put a ring on it."

Jiyoung immediately groans while Marcia bursts out laughing. Another voice, obviously from the person behind the camera speaks up.

"Unnie that was terrible." While speaking, they move the camera to the girl who made the joke.

"When you edit this Bam-ah, put those like, glasses you see in stupid meme videos on me."

The video does just that, then stops.

Jaeeun admits, she goes on a little stalking spree, trying to find out the most about them, what they like, what exactly they do. She learns that Jiyoung has a catwalk tomorrow.

Which conveniently, Yoongi has spare tickets to.

He's gathered Jaeeun, Youngja and Yugyeong in the lounge, and explains that his boyfriend has his first collection being displayed at a catwalk tomorrow and that Hoseok's parents and sister can't go because of work.

"So, I'm inviting you weirdos, it's not fashion week so you don't need to dress up like the gods, but you do need to dress fancy."

Youngja sighs. "Guess I better go raid my closet for something."

______

Jiyoung hates fashion shows and catwalks. She knows its part of the whole job description, but it's cramped backstage and somehow the organizers fucked up and there are no separate spaces to change. Usually, Jiyoung would be somewhat okay with this, but only if the male models weren't creeps.

She's stressed out and honestly about to cry after she walks, and backstage gets even more crowded with people coming to say thank you to the models. Taehyung is being as careful as he can, taking his time and undoing the corset she wore. (For fashion, she doesn't wear them otherwise.) She can see Hoseok in the background, talking to some people she doesn't recognize when a male model she hardly knows comes over.

"You should smile more princess."

Jiyoung glares at him, it's a phrase she's heard a lot backstage.

"Don't look like that baby." She can feel Taehyung stiffen behind her and stop what he's doing. "With me, you'll be a lot happier."

Jiyoung rolls her eyes, and motions for Taehyung to continue. She looks at the model straight in the eyes.

"I'm not your baby and I don't want you."

"You could be my baby, especially when you're riding my co-"

Taehyung cuts him off and moves in front of Jiyoung once he gets her corset off. "If you're going to talk like that to a respectable model who has already told you she doesn't want anything to do with you, you should leave the industry."

The model chuckles. "Are you her boyfriend huh? What the fuck are you going to do about it."

The commotion has caused some attraction. She can feel everyone's eyes on her and she hates it. She wishes at least one of her friends were here, so they could get her out and fast. But none of them are here and quite honestly, she's too scared to move right now.

Realistically, she's dealt with plenty of these men before, she's usually confident enough to tell them to fuck off and that if they approach her again, she'll get Seokjin to blacklist them from these kinds of events. But this guy is adamant that he is going to sleep with Jiyoung, and she's still in her underwear, and frankly, she wants to cry.

It's then when someone covers her frozen frame with a long coat, she looks up at who did it and sees Jaeeun and two other girls. The taller one taps Jaeeun on the shoulder.

"Yoongi oppa left with Hoseok-ssi, I called a cab for us, it's meeting us around the back."

Jaeeun nods. "Thanks’ Yugyeong-ah." She looks back at Jiyoung. "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"I'm starting to think you have a thing about seeing me in my underwear Jaeeun-ssi."

Jaeeun chuckles, "C'mon, let's get you out of here while he's still distracted with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Jiyoung says as she puts the jacket on properly and grabs her bag. "Taehyung is just protective."

They sneak outside while the male model is being dealt with security. Youngja shivers.

"How are you both not cold? It's freezing out here."

Jaeeun looks at the younger girl. "You know I like to work in the cold, so I'm used to it."

Jiyoung also looks at Youngja. "I've done underwear shoots in the rain and the snow, this is nothing."

Youngja looks amazed. "Oh Jesus, that's intense."

Jiyoung just shrugs. "Part of the job description."

Jaeeun, Jiyoung and Youngja end up squeezed together in the back due to Yugyeong claiming that her legs are too long to sit in the back.

"Are you okay coming back to ours?" Jaeeun asks Jiyoung "I'm pretty sure we can find some clothes for you between the three of us, Yoongi oppa is also pretty good at cooking so we have leftovers."

Jiyoung's lips turn up slightly. "Yeah that's fine, thank you so much again Jaeeun-ssi."

"You can call me unnie now, no need to be so formal."

They eventually get back to the apartment, Jiyoung paying for the taxi despite protests from the three other girls. Jaeeun goes to unlock the door and lets them all in. Jiyoung is greeted by a cat rubbing on her ankles while she's trying to take her shoes off. She immediately crouches down to pet the cat, who pushes into her hand. Jiyoung coos slightly.

"Her name is Nora," Jaeeun says as she lays a spare set of slippers out for Jiyoung.

Jiyoung smiles. "She's adorable." She then stands up from her crouched position. "Bambam has cats so."

Youngja shouts from the kitchen. "She's the devil reincarnated unnie! Don't believe her lies."

Jiyoung laughs, covering her mouth and Jaeeun smiles. She'd never seen the younger laugh, never as much smile. Her laugh suits her, as well as her smile, cat whiskers beside her eyes. It also lights up a room, she notes. Her laugh is also melodic, Jaeeun has never heard anything as beautiful in her years of producing.

She snaps out of it as quick as she snapped into it.

"Come on, let's go to my bedroom and I'll get you some clothes."

Jiyoung slips the pair of slippers on and follows Jaeeun to her room. She notes how the decor in the hall is relaxed, framed pieces of art hung up on the wall, as well as record awards. She admires them silently, noting the names written on them.

"You've worked with a lot of people, even outside of the company," Jiyoung says.

Jaeeun smiles. "Ahh, I'm just that popular. But not all of these are mines. We all produce music in this flat, so there's some of Yugyeong's, Youngja's and Yoongi's."

"It's nice you all have something in common." Jiyoung follows her into her bedroom. "I live with an over-energetic designer, a loud activist and a crazy fencer." She laughs.

"That means you all have different things to talk about though." Jaeeun goes through her closet.

"True, it's nice though, we all have different connections too. Plus, I've sharpened up on my English, Chinese and Thai." Jiyoung sits on the bed. "It's mostly Marcia home though, she's the only one that doesn't have an international career. Jaclyn coaches as well as being part of the Hong Kong team, sometimes she takes Marcia with her back to Hong Kong."

Jaeeun passes Jiyoung some clothes and the younger mutters a thank you.

"Why just Marcia?"

"Oh, they're together, soulmates. Marcia can also speak Chinese, Bam and I are still learning. Uh, where's your bathroom?"

Jaeeun is shocked at the information. Because if Marcia and Hoseok both have soulmates, it means Jiyoung is her soulmate. And it's kind of obvious that Jiyoung doesn't know that Jaeeun is her soulmate because she doesn't react to it at all.

Jiyoung just looks at her confused.

"Uh, 2nd door on the right," Jaeeun says.

"Thank you unnie."

______

When Jiyoung is in the bathroom, changing, Jaeeun is pacing the living room floor. Yugyeong chuckling at her despair, while Youngja tries to calm her down.

"You should tell her unnie," Youngja says.

"I don't want to freak her out," Jaeeun says in return.

Yugyeong finally stops laughing to herself and takes a breath "Unnie, she's going to want to know. Eventually at least. Don't rush it, tell her when you're ready."

"Since when did you get so wise Yeong?"

Yugyeong shrugs and Jiyoung comes into the lounge, drowning in Jaeeun's clothes (She has a broad back, and likes buying clothes too big for her ok?). She has no makeup on.

Jaeeun gives herself 3 weeks, 3 weeks to process it and she's telling her.

______

It's 2 weeks later, and Bambam is in front of Jiyoung, who's sitting on the couch in Seokjin's empty office, shaking a letter in front of her face. After talking about the underwear line, Bambam submitted a request to JYP to use Jiyoung to promote it. It was a procedure, and usually, he let Jiyoung do whatever brand deals came up to her and what brands she wanted to.

He's never rejected a deal without asking her first. But here Bambam is, with a rejection letter in their hands.

"What was the cause? Of him saying no?" Jiyoung asks quietly.

Bambam sighs and puts their glasses back on.

They say, in their snobbiest voice. "JYP Entertainment regrets to inform you that Miss Park has declined your offer for her to model in your new collection. Our idol, unfortunately, does not share the same vision as you and the same passion in this project. I hope that you find another model soon and that your project goes well. Sincerely, Mr. Park Jinyoung."

"What the fuck? He didn't even ask me."

"I know you would never turn it down, because you fucking helped me come up with it, but to say that you don't share the same vision as me? That annoyed me."

Jiyoung is looking at the clock, she notes that it's the time most of the staff go to lunch. She's annoyed as hell, and she doesn't want to let him get away with this.

If she's being honest, it's been building up for a while, before she turned 20, he picked out all her campaigns, a lot of them being sexier than what she chooses now. Not to mention the fact that nothing is done about the people calling her, stalking her, turning up to her apartment.

So, she snaps.

She stands up, dusts herself off and takes the letter off Bambam. Bambam just looks confused, but when they see the look in her eyes, they know exactly what's going on.

"Get home safe Bam-ah, I'll see you at home."

She kisses them on the cheek before going downstairs. She notes that the dining area is busy and scans the crowd for her boss. She can see Seokjin, sitting with his friends (the ones he was supposed to debut with.) She can also see Jaeeun sitting with Youngja and Yugyeong, with a loose button-up shirt on and her hair down and around her eyes like always. (Jiyoung thinks she looks pretty like that.) She spots JYP at a table, with an accountant and walks over to a closer table. (Which happens to be Jaeeun's)

"I'm sorry to disturb your lunch ladies, but is it cool if I stand on your table?"

The three girls look confused but Youngja nods, moving their food out the way. Jiyoung steps up onto the table. People start looking at her, confused and questioning. For a second, she contemplates if this is the wrong decision but then she remembers the letter that's in her pocket and doesn't back down.

Her boss also turns to look at her, as someone has tapped on his shoulder. He just looks at her and says. "Jiyoung what are you doing?"

The dining hall goes silent.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this JYP-nim." She takes a deep breath. She swears she can see someone start recording.

"You denied me the right to work on something that I would quite frankly enjoy. Bambam, my best friend, asked you if I could take part in their upcoming line which promotes diversity. You didn't even bring the offer to my table, even though that was part of our deal."

"Jiyoung, it's not in your best interests."

Jiyoung can feel herself starting to get frustrated now.

"What do you mean it's not in my best interests? It promotes body confidence, something that I've been promoting for years."

Her boss stays silent.

"Or is it the fact, that it's being used to put confidence in those who are in the LGBT community huh? CEO-nim, you've known I'm a raging lesbian for years now."

She can hear gasps and murmurs across the room. She can feel her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"I've been ready to share that part of me for years, but you didn't want to, because it would put men off me. You said that to me yourself." She takes a shaky breath. "Of course, I'm desensitized to it now seeing as you've been sexualizing me since I was 15 because I was mature and didn't get any say in what you put me in."

"It's not like that Jiyoung. That's your job." He sees.

Jiyoung scoffs. "My job? My job is modelling, that's what I signed up for, not for men to think I'm theirs, that they own my body, not for men to look at me like a 22-year-old at 15."

There's more commotion in the dining hall, Jiyoung ignores it all, she can feel that her cheeks are wet. She doesn't know when she started crying.

"Do you know what even happened at the catwalks I've been at; how many men have touched my body without consent and made disgusting comments about my body? I'm not talking dressers; I'm talking male models. I know you know because Seokjin oppa told you, yet he's the one that goes and blacklists them for me because you won't do your job!"

"Do you not think I don't know I have to be sexy to survive in this industry?!" She's shouting at this point, and she can feel more tears run down her face. "But it's not fun when you're sixteen and having to eat the bare minimum as well as being put in fashion and advertisements that you're not comfortable with!"

"Jiyoung you need to sit down and calm down."

"I'm not some puppet for you to control anymore!" She cries out and gets off the table. "I'm sick of this! I quit!"

The lunch hall goes into a louder commotion, shouting

It's then that her boss stands up. "Jiyoung come on, think about this, you can't just quit like this."

Seokjin stands up. "I'm pretty sure she's made her point across JYP-nim, I quit with her."

And if it wasn't possible before, the hall gets louder.

Jaeeun stands up and pulls Jiyoung into her, who just lets herself be pulled into Jaeeun's chest. She continues to cry, while Jaeeun pets her hair and keeps whispering that it's okay to her.

Jiyoung starts hiccupping and Jaeeun pulls away slightly to cup her face, wiping her tears away.

"Do you want to hang in my studio for a bit? Just to calm down, then I'll take you home."

Jiyoung nods and lets herself be led to Jaeeun's studio, holding the elder's hand. Realistically, she knows this was good for her, but this is also going to be a stunt in the career that she worked so hard for, she works in an industry that's full of homophobes and she's just disrespected her boss. She starts to tear up again, still sniffling. She uses the hand that's holding Jaeeun's to wipe her tears in the elevator.

They get to Jaeeun's studio quickly, and Jaeeun sits her down on the couch before crouching in front of her.

"I'm going to get you some water okay. And some tissues because I don't have any in here, but I know Yugyeong has some. I'll be right back."

Jiyoung nods, Jaeeun kisses her forehead before leaving. It's then that Jiyoung's phone starts blowing up in her pocket. She shakingly takes it out of her trouser pocket and unlocks it. It's members of the JYP staff that she's only encountered a couple of times over the past 15 years showing their support for her, and a tag on social media. She opens her twitter, scared. Already, despite it being 5 minutes ago, someone has posted the video of her blowing up. She just deletes the app off her phone.

She takes a deep breath and wipes her tears. She hears the door open and looks up. It's just Jaeeun, with a sheepish smile. She hands Jiyoung the bottle of water and box of tissues and Jiyoung mutters a thank you.

They sit for about 5 minutes before Jiyoung speaks up.

"Unnie, can we listen to some of your music?"

Jaeeun looks shocked. "You want to?"

Jiyoung nods.

Jaeeun nods and turns around in her chair. "My most recent song is a comeback for a rookie group, I hate it, but it suits them." She finds the file and plays the song.

Jiyoung scrunches her nose in confusion. "Has the song came out yet?"

Jaeeun shakes her head. "Nah it's supposed to come out by the end of the mon-."

" I swear I've heard this 500 million times in my head and it always bothered me because I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere on Naver and…" Jiyoung trails off.

Jaeeun turns around to look at her, and they make eye contact.

"You're my soulmate," Jiyoung says dumbfounded.

Jaeeun nods, Jiyoung laughs slightly, and Jaeeun looks confused.

"I should hit you for how many times you played that song! Do you know how annoying it was?!"

Jaeeun face breaks into a smile and laughs. "I needed to get it done! Plus, it's kind of my job if you didn't notice.

"Still doesn't mean it didn't annoy the shit out of me."

Jiyoung smiles, and Jaeeun feels complete.

______

The number of articles that come out about Jiyoung blowing up in her CEO's face is too many. It takes weeks to die down. The reaction to her admitting she was gay wasn't as bad as she thought, and she also confirms it in a tweet, two simple pictures of her in front of the lesbian flag in their hallway, with no makeup, hair down with natural waves with a smile and a peace sign, the other one of her laughing. (Jaeeun had said a stupid joke.)

It ends up being her most retweeted tweet, floods of messages of support, hashtags and fan projects. A lot of designers tweet her in support as well. Saying they'll all support her no matter what.

She eventually has to go back to the JYP building to terminate her contract, Marcia, Jaclyn and Jaeeun all go with her, the three of them staring her former boss down.

"You'll regret this." He says.

She just replies. "No, I won't."

Her and Jaeeun take it slow, admittedly, they can't go anywhere because of what's happening with Jiyoung. It takes 2 months for them to go on their first date, outside of the comfort of their own homes. They go ice skating.

"I swear you're trying to kill me unnie." Jiyoung is bundled up, a padded jacket and a scarf on, she's also struggling a bit on the ice. Jaeeun just takes her hands and guides her around the rink.

"I promise I'm not, look, you're already doing so well Jirongie."

Jiyoung slips a couple of times and ends up on her butt, but Jaeeun is always there to help her up. As a reward for doing so well on the ice, Jaeeun takes them to go get some street food.

A couple of people recognize Jiyoung, but they just say hi, and say they're proud of her and move on. Jiyoung is perfectly fine with that, and she's also satisfied with her churros. They end up back at Jiyoung's apartment, as usual, curled up with a movie on, one of Bambam's cats between them. Jiyoung falling asleep to Jaeeun stroking her hair.

______

It's the week before the world premiere of Bambam's underwear line. They had started their own fashion house, Jiyoung, Marcia and Jaclyn all immediately being hired as models (Marcia and Jaclyn part-time, of course.) Seokjin stays on as Jiyoung's manager, even if she's not taking on as many offers, she needs someone to manage her schedule and she doesn't trust anyone other than Seokjin.

Bambam, naturally, is panicking. All the photoshoots are done, so many models leapt at the chance to do a project like this and Bambam took them all on. They wanted it to be as diverse as possible.

"Bam-ah, stop pacing, you'll tear a hole in the carpet," Jaclyn says. "I promise you everything will be fine, the venue is sorted, the tickets are sold. There's going to be a live stream of the red carpet that they apparently do at fashion shows."

Marcia comments. "Not really, but there are so many important people coming to the gallery that we wanted to show them off to the world."

They aren't showing the underwear set on a catwalk, it's deemed unconventional in Korea, so instead, they put a gallery together of the mannequins and the photoshoots.

"I'm just nervous okay? This is my first solo thing, I'm naturally worried."

"We're all here to support you Bam-ah," Jiyoung says from the floor, playing with Cupcake. "Everything's sorted, all you need to worry about it what you're going to wear to the premiere."

Bambam just stares at Jiyoung. "I'm a designer, I made a unique piece, duh. Gosh, unnie do you not take me seriously?"

Jiyoung just laughs.

______

"Smile for the camera Jiyoung" She hears a photographer say while she's getting out of the car.

It's a phrase she's used to hearing. From the age of 8 when her father was taking photos of her posing for the camera- to her first shoot with Marcia when she was 19 when the photographer wanted them to look like they were in love with each other (not that the younger didn't love the older girl… just not like that). The phrase continued into her teenage years, with her getting more shoots and commercials. The trainees at JYP used to tease her, putting their phones up in her face and saying the same phrase. Her second girlfriend liked taking photos for the memories to put in a scrapbook for her 21st. She used to detest the phrase, it was overused, and she didn't need to smile to be pretty. That used was her whole concept - cold and hard to break.

But now, she doesn't mind the phrase. She smiles and waves for the camera and turns to Jaeeun as they walk.

"Enjoying your first red carpet unnie?" She smiles. The photographers eat it up.

"Yah, who says it's my first red carpet!" Jaeeun exclaims.

They eventually approach the reporters, Jaeeun straying slightly back for this part, but keeping her hand firmly on the small of Jiyoung's back.

The reporters mainly ask the same questions, and honestly, Jiyoung gets sick of repeating the same answers but then they get to the final reporter, a young woman, looking like she's still in college, with her makeup done nicely, it's the first thing Jiyoung comments on.

"I really like your makeup, did you do it yourself?"

The reporter looks a little shocked but nods. "Yeah, it was hard to do, and it took me ages to perfect, but I wanted it to be perfect for this event."

"Ah, you should be the one modelling! Not me!" Jiyoung jokes and the girl blushes.

She asks the typical questions at first but starts straying from them pretty early on.

"I admire what you did, I'm… a lesbian myself, and I've been scared to come out to my parents, but you inspired me."

Jiyoung is touched, she's never felt like she's inspired people before, modelling isn't the job for that.

"That means a lot to me, I'm guessing it went well?"

The reporter nods. "Really well! My parents were really sweet and understanding.”

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." Jiyoung says.

They go through a couple more questions about Bambam's line, and Jiyoung talks about it and gasses it up. She can feel Jaeeun get slightly impatient however, her hand rubbing at the bottom of her back.

"Finally, I know a lot of model's express their detest for the phrase smile for the camera, I know you have in the past as well. But I want to know how you feel about it right now."

"It's all about character development if I'm being honest." She looks at Jaeeun, who's looking at her with an unspoken _"I love you"_ in her eyes. Jiyoung hopes her eyes convey an _"I_ _love you too"_ in return.

"And when you have someone to smile for, it doesn't become so hard."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this took me a while and several sleepless nights. my twitter account is lullabyinst!! come cry over jinyoung with me.


End file.
